One and Only
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: "Has estado en mi mente, y cada día te aprecio más, me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara, sólo Kami sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo despejar mis dudas Pero tú eres lo único que quiero" ZeroxOC algo de Ooc, basado en la cancion de Adele.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino y este fic (al igual que Zero) es MIO**_

**One and Only**

**Capitulo 1**

Bajo del taxi con cansancio y subió el cierre de su chamarra, odiaba el frio que hacía por esa época, de hecho, odiaba el frio y punto. El chofer bajo las maletas del automóvil y las dejó cerca de la puerta de la casa, ella le pagó y busco las llaves de su nuevo hogar en su pantalón, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y empujo la puerta para meter las maletas, cuando termino su tarea observo a su alrededor. Blanco…la nieve no había dejado de caer en ningún instante…pero pensó que en primavera todo cambiaría por un tono verduzco agradable. Suspiro y dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa…sin embargo su cuerpo choco con algo duro y después su trasero fue a dar a la nieve…levanto la vista, encontrándose con un chico de espalda, de cabello color plata corto y despeinado, alto. Se sonrojo, sintiéndose torpe por haber chocado con él.

-ten cuidado por donde caminas-dijo él haciéndola sentir un escalofrío al escuchar su voz dura y fría, por un instante quiso echar a correr

-lo siento-contesto ella levantándose con cuidado y sobándose su parte posterior-soy nueva-

-eso se nota-respondió el y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, la chica hizo una mueca de fastidio y lo observo, ni siquiera se había fijado si estaba bien

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios al ver que vivía en la casa al lado de la suya, movió su cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y decidió restarle importancia…ya tendría tiempo para llevarse bien con sus vecinos…

**-0-**

Se sentó y espero, con expresión aburrida a que su primer maestro llegara...

Una chica rubia y una castaña entraron al salón sentándose junto a ella, la pequeña castaña le sonrió a la pelinegra con expresión fastidiada.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo aun mas-mi nombre es Yuuki Kuran, y ella es Sayori Wakaba-señalo a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza en señal de presentación-¿Cómo te llamas?-

La pelinegra parpadeo, algo extrañada por la confianza de la chica nada mas de verla, se le hizo raro ya que en la actualidad nadie se tomaba es tipo de confianza, sin embargo le resto importancia y contesto-Raven...Uchiha Raven- se presento tendiendo su mano hacia la chica de ojos color vino que acepto gustosa el cordial gesto estrechando su mano

-bienvenida a la licenciatura de Literatura y Teatro-dijo Sayori con una sonrisa estrechando su mano-disculpa mi curiosidad pero... ¿Eres algo del fundador de Uchiha Corp.?-

Raven rodo los ojos mentalmente, ya se habían tardado en preguntar-mi padre la fundó, y mi hermano mayor la dirige-aclaro asintiendo con la cabeza

-Oh-exclamo Yuuki con asombro

-¿y porque estas en Tokio? Según las revistas tú y tu hermano viven en Londres-

-mi hermano Itachi está viviendo aquí en Tokio, solo que siempre está de viaje, mi hermano Sasuke trabaja en EU y mis padres viven en Inglaterra-dijo con la mirada perdida-vine aquí porque estoy cansada de que me persigan por las calles de Londres desde la Universidad hasta mi casa-

-y nadie sabe que estas acá-finalizo Yori con una sonrisa

-exacto-

-bueno ten por seguro que no diremos nada-comento la Kuran con una sonrisa la pelinegra asintió y volvió la vista al frente al ver al primer profesor entrar...bastante curioso en su vestimenta, llevaba una gabardina café que, junto con las botas, el pantalón y la camisa, le daba la impresión a la pelinegra de que trataba con un caza vampiros, de haber podido se habría reído de su propio pensamiento por lo tonto que eso sonaba...vampiros, solo en los libros, películas y caricaturas...

-Mi nombre es Yagari Touga-hablo el hombre del ojo izquierdo con parche-Bienvenidos a mi clase-dijo seriamente observando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos…-Bien comencemos, hoy hablaremos…-

La clase comenzó y el tiempo pasó muy lento

**-0-**

Saco su horario y suspiro aliviada al saber que ya podía volver a casa y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, detuvo su andar al escuchar que gritaban su nombre a lo lejos

-¡Rave-chan!-gritaba eufórica Yuuki brincando y agitando los brazos para llamar su atención

La chica se detuvo y espero a que las otras dos la alcanzaran-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te acompañamos a tu casa-ofreció Wakaba, Raven suspiro y asintió

Al instante en que comenzaron a caminar, la Kuran comenzó a parlotear sobre un montón de cosas, a las que, a la mayoría, Raven no prestó atención

Disimuladamente se acerco a Sayori y cuestiono-¿siempre es así?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza y Uchiha suspiro de cansancio

-en fin, nosotras vivimos ahí-dijo señalando una casa en específico del otro lado de la acera-junto con mi hermano-

-yo vivo aquí-la pelinegra señalo la casa frente a la que estaban paradas justamente

-genial, también somos vecinas-festejó Yuuki divirtiendo a su amiga

Raven en cambio paso sus ojos de las chicas a la casa contigua a la suya…su cochina conciencia le dictaba que fuera a disculparse con el chico por haberlo hecho enfadar, hizo una mueca y tomo su decisión.

-debo irme, aun tengo cosas que arreglar en casa-se despidió la ojinegra

-oh de acuerdo-acepto Kuran

-¿te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros?-propuso Yori con una sonrisa, la pelinegra lo pensó y al final aceptó con la cabeza, eso sonaba muchísimo mejor que comer ramen instantáneo-entonces está decidido-afirmo la rubia e hizo un gesto a la castaña para que reanudaran su caminata a casa…

Raven movió su mano en señal de despedida y espero a que se metieran para dirigirse a la casa del chico de ayer.

Toco el timbre y esperó. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y tembló un poco…odiaba el frío.

Nadie salió a abrir, Uchiha frunció el ceño molesta y volvió a tocar tres veces seguidas el timbre, no se tragaba su orgullo para que no le hicieran caso.

Finalmente escucho unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a la puerta y finalmente la entreabrían un poco

-¿sí?-pregunto la voz fría desde la oscuridad

-hola soy…Raven-guardo silencio y se dio un golpe mental, el no sabía que ella se llamaba Raven-la chica de ayer-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto hostil, ella supuso que ya sabía de quien se trataba

-vengo a disculparme por haber chocado contigo, no prestaba a tención a lo que hacía-

-está bien no importa-dijo él y comenzó a cerrar la puerta con lentitud

-bueno, también pensaba en decirte que…ya que seremos vecinos…si…necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo-se recrimino mentalmente…había sonado mejor en su cabeza

-gracias, supongo-agrego y finalmente cerró la puerta

Ella dio media vuelta y se encerró en su hogar. _**Jamás **_volvería a disculparse con alguien…

**-0-**

Las gotas de agua caliente corrían por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir relajada, mas sin embargo, su cabeza no estaba tranquila con algo.

"_**¿Por qué el chico se encerraba en su casa?**_ _Obviamente quiere privacidad"_ Se respondió

"_**¿Por qué, desde el viernes que llegó hasta el domingo, no lo había vuelto a ver salir de su casa? **__Y eso que carajo te importa"_

Masajeo sus sienes con fastidio y bufó, no tenía porque andar preocupándose por alguien que ni conocía.

El teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño y se encamino al buro junto a su cama para contestar.

-¿Allo?-

-¡Rave qué bueno que te encuentro!-reconoció la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la línea…si, ya sabía para que la quería

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?-

-necesito que vayas a la oficina por unos papeles-la pelinegra suspiró, ya se esperaba eso de su queridísimo hermano

-yo paso por ellos y te los envío-

-gracias eres un ángel-dijo agradecido mas no recibió respuesta-¿está todo bien pequeña?-pregunto cambiando su tono de voz al habitual que usaba para hablar con ella sobre algún tema serio

-…si, todo bien, no te preocupes-respondió finalmente después de pensarlo un poco

-de acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo háblame ¿ok? Cuídate mucho enana, te amo hermanita-Raven sonrió, Itachi era muy dado a decirles a ella y a Sasuke lo mucho que los amaba

-y yo a ti comadreja fastidiosa-respondió ella escuchando una suave risa del otro lado-adiós-

-adiós-

El sonido que indicaba el fin de la llamada se hizo presente, Raven oprimió la tecla para apagarlo y lo dejo caer en la cama, suspiró melancólica, extrañaba a su madre, su casa, sus hermanos, sus amigos…

Las gotas de agua fría de su cabello corrieron por su espalda regresándola a la realidad…

-¡QUE FRIO!-grito y regreso al baño corriendo…

**-0-**

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en la voz de la chica que se había ido a disculpar por hacerlo enfadar el día anterior, eso no era común, normalmente la gente simplemente lo ignoraba y ya.

Pero ella no solo había decidido disculparse, si no que también le había ofrecido su ayuda por si se le ofrecía "algo"… ¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido, seguramente ya se había enterado de su estado y solo le ofrecía sus disculpas y su ayuda por lastima…pues bien podía quedarse con su ayuda y su lástima porque no las necesitaba. Era perfectamente capaz para hacer las cosas por sí mismo sin necesidad de idiotas que lo estuvieran molestando como abejas.

-¡QUE FRIO!-escucho gritar a la chica que anteriormente lo había visitado y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño…

No, el no era un idiota inútil, era autosuficiente. Y no necesitaba de nadie, _**nadie**_ que lo viera con lastima o burla…

**-0-**

-bienvenida a nuestra casa-dijo Kaname con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia

-gracias-medio sonrió Uchiha inclinándose también

-Yori-chan hizo la cena, porque la que Yuuki había hecho, se quemo-explico el castaño divertido invitándola a sentarse a la mesa

-Rave-chan, me alegra que vinieras-la recibió Yuuki abrazándola…para sorpresa de la pelinegra

-bueno…acepte su invitación así que aquí estoy-contesto…realmente sin saber que decir

-y eso nos alegra mucho-

Yori entro al comedor y le sonrió a Raven, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

Empezaron a cenar mientras Yuuki y Yori, contaban sobre lo que habían hecho ese día, Kaname escuchaba atento, y Raven se concentraba en su comida, ya que la mayor parte de día lo había pasado con ellas.

-¿entonces estas en la misma licenciatura que ellas?-pregunto Kaname a Raven sacándola de su entretenida reflexión sobre el arroz de Yori

-si-

-realmente Yuuki nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que quería estudiar, jeje, ella jamás fue de leer libros-comento Kuran divertido

-bueno, era una de las pocas carreras que no llevan Matemáticas y además el teatro me gusta-

-con que te llame la atención es más que suficiente-comento Uchiha y Kaname asintió

-exactamente-concordó con la pelinegra y sonrió

-¿tú en que carrera estas?-le pregunto la ojinegra al castaño…solo para que no se formara uno de esos silencios tan incómodos

-medicina-

-oh vaya, la más difícil-comento, más para ella que para los demás sin embargo la escucharon…

El resto de la tarde se fue entre anécdotas de la vida de Yuuki y discusiones existenciales sobre algún tema sin un grado de interés alto para la Uchiha con Kaname, y simples risas divertidas de Yori y comentarios acertados…

Finalmente la expresión de la Kuran cambio al recordar algo que debía decirle a Raven, que haría cambiar de actitud a los otros

-Rave-chan, hace rato salí y no pude evitar verte en casa de Kiryuu-kun-

La chica parpadeo confusa ¿de quién hablaba?-¿de quién?-

-Zero Kiryuu, el chico que vive al lado tuyo-aclaro Wakaba igual de seria que su amiga

-¿Qué hacías allí?-pregunto curiosa la Kuran, Raven pensó que era demasiado misterio para una persona

-ayer choque con él por ir distraída, así que me fui a disculpar-

-a él no le gustan las visitas Raven-dijo Kaname con la misma expresión que las otras dos-mejor evítate problemas y no vayas a verlo de nuevo, todos en el vecindario procuramos no ir a su casa-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañada, si, el chico era gruñón, no lo dudaba…pero… ¿tanto miedo les causaba a los demás?

-no te metas en problemas Raven-volvió a repetir Kuran sin cambiar su tono de voz

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar ella, la campeona de los testarudos-solo díganme porque no le gusta que lo visiten y no volveré a molestar con esto-

-él, piensa que los demás le tenemos lastima-dijo algo dolida la rubia

-¿Por qué habrían de tenerle lastima?-pregunto aun sin comprender

Los tres se miraron intercambiando miradas cómplices y finalmente Kaname suspiró y regreso su mirada a la pelinegra

-repetiré mi pregunta y espero una respuesta esta vez-dijo algo enfadada al sentir que era excluida bruscamente de la conversación-¿Por qué habrían de tenerle lastima?-

Yori bajo la mirada triste, Yuuki sintió sus ojos calientes, a punto de comenzar a llorar y Kuran hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Kiryuu-kun piensa que todos nosotros sentimos lastima de él…porque hace algunos años el tuvo un accidente…-Raven espero curiosa a que terminara su frase-y ahora él…es ciego-

Raven parpadeo rápidamente varias veces, esperando a que se rieran diciéndole que era una broma…pero nada de eso ocurrió

-¿Qué?-pregunto esperando a que se lo confirmaran

-que Zero Kiryuu es ciego-repitió Yuuki finalmente comenzando a llorar…

**Continuara…**

**Ok! Este es el primer capítulo de este fic que espero les guste n.n disfrútenlo y dejen reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Ni Naruto ni Vampire Knight me pertenecen solo juego con sus personajes**_

**One and Only**

**Capitulo 2**

_-¿es ella?-pregunto una mujer señalando a la niña de cabello negro que se encontraba sentada, leyendo, sola…_

_-si-contesto la otra sin molestarse en disimular_

_-pobrecilla, eso no la dejara vivir mucho tiempo-_

_-por mucho llegara a los 12 años-_

_-a mi no me gustaría tener un hijo totalmente inutilizado por algo de tal magnitud…-_

_**Inútil. **__La mirada de la pequeña pelinegra se poso en las dos mujeres con odio reflejado en sus orbes azabache, al darse cuenta ambas voltearon a verla y se alejaron un poco, su mirada, a pesar de ser una niña de 8 años, intimidaba…_

_-vamos Raven-dijo un chico de 10 años tomando a su hermana de la mano y llevándosela de ahí con el ceño fruncido y totalmente enojado_

_Caminaron un buen tramo, Raven detrás de Sasuke, ella todo el camino con la cabeza gacha y él pensando en la forma de hacer callar a todas esas personas que hablaban de esa manera de su hermana menor. La pequeña detuvo su andar bruscamente, justo frente a la puerta de su casa, haciendo que el mayor volteara a verla, olvidando de inmediato, todos sus planes de venganza._

_-niichan-llamó ella aun con la vista clavada en el suelo-¿soy inútil?-_

Raven abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, escuchando la lluvia caer en el exterior…desde hacía una semana, que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Yuuki, Kaname y Sayori le habían contado.

Su vecino era ciego y pensaba que le tenían lastima. Frunció el ceño. La lastima era lo peor que alguien podría sentir por otra persona. _**Lo peor. **_Y si había algo que ella odiara era que la gente sintiera lástima en vez de pensar en que podría ayudar…

_Sasuke miro con angustia a la niña que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas sobre el pavimento, dio un paso hacia ella, y rodeo el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos-por supuesto que no-se apresuro a corregirla_

_-pero…es que hay…tantas cosas que no…puedo hacer-dijo ella hipando por el llanto que no quería cesar_

_-tú no eres inútil-habló alguien junto a ellos, obligándolos a voltear para saber quién era-solo eres frágil-la niña parpadeo confusa intentando limpiar sus lagrimas, no quería que Itachi la viera llorar-como una muñeca de porcelana, a la que debemos cuidar, tratarla con cariño y darle mucho amor, porque si no puede romperse-_

_-Cómo una muñeca-repitió la menor perdiendo su vista en el suelo_

_El mayor mostro su sonrisa amable, aquella que solo guardaba para sus hermanos, y tomo en brazos a su imoto-chan reanudando su caminata hacia la casa_

Se levanto con lentitud de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, necesitaba cubrirse del maldito frío. Rebusco entre los cajones hasta encontrar lo que quería, sonrió y se coloco la camisa de franela que le había robado a Sasuke de su habitación, la abotono y agradeció al cielo no haberla olvidado, volvió a recostarse en su cómodo lecho y escucho como la lluvia seguía golpeando su ventana.

Primero nevaba y ahora llovía, pero el estúpido frío no podía desaparecer.

"_**Los recuerdos no pueden desaparecer, pero si pueden convertirse en sueños del pasado"**_

Raven observaba el techo como la cosa más interesante del mundo. La frase que su Itachi le repetía incesantemente afloro en sus pensamientos… ¿Acaso era por eso que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el dolor y la soledad de su infancia?... ¿Acaso Kiryuu solamente soñaba con lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver?...

Frunció el ceño y suspiró con frustración…su mano viajo a su pecho, a la altura donde su órgano vital latía…sus dedos acariciaron la piel descubierta, donde una cicatriz de un tono rosa tenue se encontraba…

_Estúpido corazón_…_estúpido y débil corazón_. Se recrimino a si misma poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Corrió la cortina y pego su frente al vidrio, sus ojos visualizaron la ventana de la casa contigua…la casa de Zero Kiryuu, por su mente había rondado el ir y hablar con él, pero, cuando su mente quería salir por la puerta y tocar el timbre del hogar de al lado, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía…

Suspiro por milésima vez y sus pies la llevaron de regreso a su cama, ya pensaría más tarde que hacer…

**-0-**

Había sido un día largo en la universidad, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y comer un poco, el que estuviera nublado no ayudaba mucho, amenazaba con llover de nuevo y ella había olvidado el paraguas…a lo lejos diviso una cabellera plateada, mordió sus labios y sus pasos la llevaron hasta él, hasta ahora solo lo había visto de espaldas, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro…extendió un mano hacia él, para tironear de su camisa y llamar su atención, pero…

-¿Quién es y que quiere?-su voz ruda interrumpió su acción, obligándola a que, por reflejo, escondiera la mano en su espalda

-soy…Raven eh…-quiso decir algo más y su garganta se seco y las palabras desaparecieron, simplemente se quedo ahí de pie, con los labios entre abiertos esperando a que su voz deseara salir

-¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar él pero el silencio le respondió, finalmente se canso de esperar una respuesta y reanudo su paso, una mano jalando de su camisa lo obligo a detenerse de nuevo

-¿puedo…acompañarte a casa?-

-puedo cuidarme solo-

-no lo niego…pero tu casa esta a…por mucho, 10 pasos de la mía, no viene nada de malo un poco de compañía-comento ella con astucia e inocencia fingida

-Raven-habló él seriamente-no necesito tu lástima-

-¿lástima?-pregunto ella incrédula y a la vez molesta-¿Por qué habría de tenerte lastima?-

El peliplata volteo su cabeza, y ella estudio sus facciones...su piel era aun mas blanca que la de ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus parpados cerrados.

-la lastima solo la sienten las personas idiotas que no tienen idea del sufrimiento de las otras-dijo la pelinegra y el frunció mas el ceño...aunque una voz en su cabeza pronuncio "tiene razon"

-¿y tú que puedes saber?-dijo el y ella sintio que la rabia la invadia y justo cuando iba a contestar el chico ya habia reanudado su caminata, cerro su boca y mordio con fuerza su labio inferior hasta percibir el sabor de su sangre. Inhalo y exhalo intentando relajarse y camino en direccion opuesta...al parecer tendria que comer fuera, no queria verlo en toda la tarde, no tenia ganas de discutir...

**-0-**

-mou tu nunca puedes Rave-chan-se quejo Yuuki haciendo pucheros

-lo siento-inclino su cabeza en forma de disculpa-tengo que ir a la oficina de mi hermano a arreglar unos papeles para enviarselos-

-vamos despues Rave-chan-suplico nuevamente la castaña

-lo siento hoy no, prometo que la proxima vez si-

-de acuerdo-acepto la Kuran

-si no vas la proxima vez te toca invitar-bromeo Kaname

Raven suspiro y asintio-es un trato-

-bien, entonces nos vemos manana-dijo Yori con una sonrisa

-ja ne-dijo la pelinegra y subio al taxi que la esperaba

El auto arranco y se despidio con la mano de Yuuki que hacia un puchero

Observo los edificios pasar, el dia estaba nublado y ella habia olvidado el paraguas en casa, el coche se detuvo frente a un edificio enorme con las siglas U.C., le pago al chofer y se bajo, se acomodo el bolso y entro a paso lento

-buenas tardes Uchiha-sama-saludo la rubia de la recepción, la pelinegra asintió y entró al elevador, presiono el ultimo boton y espero, cuando las puertas se cerraron ella volteo a verse en el espejo, observó sus ojeras y puso una mueca, de nuevo estaba sucediendo...sacudio su cabeza y decidio no pensar en ello. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y salio con el mismo paso hacia la oficina mas grande

-Buenas tardes Rave, ¿Qué te trae por aqui?-pregunto la secretaria pelirroja con una sonrisa

-hola Karin, vengo por unas cosas para mandárselas a Itachi-anunció y abrió la oficina, el perfume tan caracteristico de su hermano a cafe golpeo su nariz, medio sonrio y se adentro al lugar para buscar lo que necesitaba, se sento en la enorme silla y recordo cuando era niña e iba a jugar a esa misma oficina con su padre.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Karin viendola con la mirada perdida en la nada

-si, no te preocupes-asintio y comenzo a buscar dentro de los cajones del escritorio

-¿Qué tal la universidad?-pregunto la peliroja

-todo bien, ahora estoy bastante relajada-

-bueno si necesitas algo puedes decirme-

-gracias Karin-dijo la Uchiha leyendo todo aquello que encontraba

La de lentes observo a la menor con ese gesto de concentracion que plasmaba su cara y se rio disimuladamente, los ojos de Raven viajaron al rostro de la chica y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida... ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

-tu, Itachi y Sasuke hacen el mismo gesto cuando leen-

La pelinegra no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alegria aflorara en su rostro-bueno que te puedo decir somos hermanos-

Karin le sonrio de vuelta y volvio a su escritorio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro...ver a Raven asi de contenta era tan extrano como ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonreir, y sin embargo...ocurria...

**-0-**

Maldita sea la hora en que penso que regresar a casa caminando era buena idea, la brizna había comenzado a caer y ella apresuraba el paso sin correr. Su cuerpo se relajo un poco al saberse cerca de su hogar donde un baño caliente le esperaba. Bajo su mirada para buscar sus llaves en la mochila cuando sin aviso, su trasero fue a dar al suelo mojado.

-ittai-se quejo ya que esta vez, no habia nieve que amortiguara su caida-lo siento no...-se quedó callada al encontrarse de frente con el peliateado de ojos cerrados

-¿tú de nuevo?-pregunto él, molesto-comienzo a pensar que me sigues a todos lados-

La Uchiha se levanto de inmediato y frunció el ceño-no te creas tan importante-comentó sacudiéndose su pantalón húmedo

-pues entonces deja de aparecer a todos lados donde voy-

-¿y qué puedo hacer? Vamos a la misma universidad y tu casa esta al lado de la mia, agradece que no estamos en la misma carrera-

-pues entonces deja de cruzarte en mi camino y de chocar conmigo-

-solo he chocado contigo por accidente dos veces y la que ha estrellado su trasero en el piso soy yo, así que no te quejes-dijo reanudando su caminata a su casa

Kiryuu la escucho pasar junto a él, bufo con obvia molestia-¿acaso tu vida no es lo suficientemente interesante que debes meterte en cosas ajenas?-susurro audiblemente para que ella lo escuchara…los pasos se detuvieron y gotas de agua fría comenzaron a caer sobre ellos

- idiota, el mundo no gira en torno a ti, además nunca te he molestado-_al menos no apropósito _pensó ella-para que me digas eso-

-molesta…tú no sabes nada-

Raven apretó los puños-tienes tu ego bastante elevado, ¿crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? Pues que equivocado estas-

-no me molestes y deja de andar inventando cuentos por ahí-

-tanta soledad te fundió el cerebro-dijo ella con toda la rabia que podía sentir en ese instante-¡tú no me conoces!-dijo alzando la voz, de forma retadora

-¡ni tú a mí!-dijo él alzando de igual manera la voz

-¡entonces no digas que me la vivo inventando cuentos porque no es así, idiota!-grito ella finalmente

-¡no me digas idiota!-se defendió el peliplata gritando de igual modo

-¡tú comenzaste a insultarme, y no me voy a quedar callada!-

-¡oh, claro, la señorita se ofendió porque le dije metiche y molesta!-grito Zero igual de enojado que ella

-¡tú no eres nadie para llamarme así!-los gritos comenzaban a atraer miradas curiosas, desde las casas cercanas, que se asomaban por las ventanas

-¡y tú no eres nadie para decirme idiota!-

-¡yo te digo como quiero y cuando se me da la gana! ¡No eres mi jefe ni mi padre!-la lluvia no cesaba y ambos estaban escurriendo por tanta agua que ya les había caído, mas sin embargo, ninguno de los parecía haberlo notado

-¡¿y quién te da derecho a llamarme así? ¡No eres más que una niña malcriada y berrinchuda!-

-¡no soy berrinchuda ni malcriada, tú me insultaste me defiendo!-Raven se sentía un tanto extraña al gritare a él y observar solo sus párpados cerrados…normalmente cuando su padre y ella discutían él la observaba de forma severa hasta que lo creía necesaria

-¡no es mi culpa que tú autoestima este tan baja!-

-¡ay, mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se encierra en su casa todo el día y no deja que sus amigos lo ayuden porque cree que le tienen lástima! ¡Tú eres el de la autoestima baja!-respondió al grito del chico con lo que ella pensaba era verdad, Kiryuu comenzó a respirar agitadamente, dándole a entender que se había enojado aun más…

-¡no te entrometas en donde no te llaman y no te importa!-

-¡muy mi problema, si no puedes con ello, que pena tu vida!-

-¡eres…!-un trueno hizo callar al chico regresándolo a la realidad…ni siquiera había notado cuando comenzó a llover tan fuerte

Uchiha también regreso a la realidad…y observo a su alrededor, miradas curiosas de espectadores dentro de sus casas que los habían observado y escuchado gritar…sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y al instante desapareció el tono carmesí de su piel…se molesto al pensar lo chismosa que podía ser la gente. Dio dos pasos hacia el peliplata que se había quedado callado, tomo su muñeca y lo jaló en dirección a su casa (la de ella), era discusión de ellos dos, no de los demás…empujo a Zero dentro del hogar y azoto la puerta de entrada…

**Continuara…**

**Shiii! El segundo cap que alegría! xD espero que les haya gustado…dejen un review…y bueno a contestar reviews :D**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**estoy considerando lo del libro…jaja xD bueno no se jeje quise hacer algo diferente…mas original, que nunca se haya visto (o leído, en este caso) y me alegra que te gustara, eso es buena señal!, ojala hayas disfrutado este cap y prometo el siguiente pronto! Bye!**

_**Akari Kiryuu: **_**que bueno que te gusto, la intención era engancharlas jojo, espero que este cap te guste igual, nos estamos leyendo! Bye!**

**Bueno ahora si me voy, prometiendo volver pronto con el siguiente cap :D nos estamos leyendo!**

**Ja ne~**

**Raven Uchiha**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Vampire Knight y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con sus personajes :) **_

**One and Only**

**Capítulo 3**

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato…ella se sentía algo apenada por haberlo arrastrado a su casa y él confuso por no tener ni idea de que hacia ahí.

-no era mi intención gritarte-dijo ella sorprendiendo...a ambos-es solo que me enoja demasiado que me digan molesta y metiche, solo quería conocerte un poco más...ser amigos-conforme iba hablando su tono de voz iba bajando aunque para Zero eso no suponía mucho problema, la escuchaba claramente

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpeando la ventana...Kiryuu abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar algo pero ella volvió a hablar

-siempre habrá alguien que tenga un problema más grande que el tuyo, recuérdalo-pidió amablemente, con un tono de voz más dulce que hacía unos minutos-será mejor que tomes un baño si no quieres resfriarte-dijo en tono maternal-el baño está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha al fondo, en mi habitación-dijo sin moverse, el chico no contesto y camino, sin prisas a las escaleras

"_¿Cómo lo hará?"_ Se preguntó Raven al verlo subir tan confiadamente, pero se sonrió interiormente al no haber pensado el jalarlo hasta el baño...dejar que hiciera las cosas por sí mismo y hacerle saber que ella no lo cree inútil, la sonrisa finalmente afloró en su rostro, se sentía bien, con una extraña calidez en el pecho...

Su mano viajo hasta su corazón y sintió su golpeteo-¿porque estas tan feliz?-le pregunto más sin embargo se quedó en silencio a sentir sus latidos, fuertes y seguros-¿porque no puede ser así siempre contigo?-reprocho y suspiro encaminándose a la cocina

**-0-**

El sonido en la puerta lo hizo brincar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que no era su casa.

-¿Zero? No tengo mucha ropa que pueda servirte pero tengo unas camisas, playeras y unos pantalones de mi hermano que quizá puedas usarlos, te los dejare en la cama-

-gracias-susurro el chico apretando los parpados le había insultado y aun así se comportaba amable con el... ¿por qué?

Cerró el grifo y a tientas busco una toalla, se alegró porque la chica las tuviera cerca de la regadera, seco todo su cuerpo y amarro la tela a su cintura, abrió un poco la puerta para asomar su cabeza en busca de algún ruido que le dijera que la chica estaba ahí, y de nuevo el aroma a cerezos golpeo de lleno su olfato... (Por eso había descubierto rápidamente cual era el cuarto de la pelinegra)

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente y se vistió, sintió una agradable sensación de calor en el cuerpo y agradeció que le quedara a la medida la ropa que Raven le había dejado, unos pasos se aproximaban al cuarto con parsimonia, la puerta se abrió y un suspiro de alivio se escuchó...

-son de la misma talla-susurro ella, volvió a escuchar sus pasos aproximarse a él y algo que colocaba sobre su cabeza-deberías secarte el pelo o te resfriaras-sugirió y escucho que otra puerta se cerraba y el agua volvía a caer

Se quedó quieto sintiendo el agua escurrir por sus hombros humedeciendo de a poco la ropa seca...

"_Tienes tu ego bastante elevado, ¿crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? Pues que equivocado estas"_ las palabras de la chica resonaban en su mente y es que...

"_Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se encierra en su casa todo el día y no deja que sus amigos lo ayuden porque cree que le tienen lástima ¡Tú eres el de la autoestima baja!"_ Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, sus palabras le habían calado

"_La lástima solo la sienten las personas idiotas que no tienen idea del sufrimiento de las otras"_ ¿acaso ella si tenía idea? ¿O porque decía todo eso?... ¿simple empatía? No, no quería pensar que fuera eso o la convertiría en una mentirosa..._"siempre habrá alguien que tenga un problema más grande que el tuyo, recuérdalo"_

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, y ahora ¿porque no deseaba que fuera pura mentira? Suspiro. Ya no se comprendía ni el mismo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse haciéndolo brincar y se recrimino nuevamente por no poner atención. Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron frente a él y el aroma a cerezos lleno su olfato de nuevo...no lo admitiría, pero era un olor bastante agradable. La toalla en su cabeza comenzó a frotar su cabello aun mojado.

-te dije que te secaras la cabeza-Zero pudo percibir en la voz de la chica un tono maternal-después andarás todo resfriado y me culparas a mí-

Él no dijo nada, solo dejo que ella frotara su cabello...subió sus manos hasta la tela y detuvo la acción de la chica colocando sus manos sobre las de ella...

-Raven-hablo su voz rompiendo el silencio, la pelinegra bajo la mirada hacia la cara del chico

-¿sí?-pregunto al no escuchar nada más

-¿que...te ocurrió a ti?-cuestiono el peli plata considerando que tal vez, ella se enfadaría por preguntárselo tan abiertamente

La mano cálida de la chica se zafo del agarre y tomo la fría del chico, guiándola hasta su pecho, con cuidado, logrando que las yemas de los dedos de Zero delinearan con suma delicadeza la cicatriz a la altura de su corazón y se quedaron en silencio, la lluvia aun golpeaba las ventanas y paredes de la casa

**-0-**

-Yuuki-hablo Kaname haciendo brincar a la menor que cerró la cortina al instante

-¿si niichan?-pregunto nerviosa

-¿qué haces?-dijo él y ella sonrió intentando disimular su nerviosismo

-na-nada aquí viendo la lluvia-se excusó rápidamente

-¿y de cuando acá a ti te gusta que llueva?-la menor bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada, la había descubierto

-vale, lo admito, estaba viendo a Raven y a Zero-

-Yuuki, no te metas, eso es problema de ellos-

-la curiosidad me gano niichan, estaban gritando y no pude evitar asomarme-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

-pero eso no significa que pasa a ser problema de todos…ten por seguro que más de uno se asomó por la ventana para saber porque y quien gritaba-

-pero fue raro, era como si…como sí…como si fueran novios o algo así-

Kuran hizo una mueca, e intento disimular su disgusto, suspiró y vio a la menor-Yuuki, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás-dijo dando por finalizada la plática, dando media vuelta hacia su habitación, por alguna razón, le había molestado demasiado que la palabra "novios" fuera dicha refiriéndose a Raven con Zero…

**-0-**

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Zero se había quedado sin palabras y la chica se había dedicado a continuar secando su cabello aun cuando él tenia su mano pegada a su cicatriz…ella había optado por no decir nada más puesto que no era un tema del que le agradara hablar.

Raven suspiró y torció la boca, la lluvia no cesaba e incluso los truenos habían aumentado…pero eran finales de febrero…en cualquier momento iba a salir el sol, era un mes bastante extravagante.

-maldito frío-susurró ella finalmente quitando la toalla de la cabeza del peli plata

Se alejó del chico sentado en su cama y comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose un pantalón a cuadros azul y una playera azul cielo que hacia juego, su pijama nuevo era bastante abrigador y eso ella lo agradecía inmensamente.

-iré a poner agua para té-aviso y se dispuso a salir

-voy contigo-aviso él y se puso de pie

Ella no se negó y comenzó a caminar escuchando los pasos del mayor atrás de ella, bajaron y entraron a la cocina

-me parece que…-comenzó a hablar ella con tranquilidad-comenzamos con el pie izquierdo-comentó y coloco la tetera en la estufa, dio media vuelta y observo al chico sentado a la mesa

-¿tu crees?-dijo él sarcástico

-así que, ¿quieres empezar de nuevo?-Kiryuu se limito a arquear una ceja, la chica sonrió y soltó una risa suave-en ese caso-ella camino hacia él y tomó su mano entre las suyas-mucho gusto vecino, mi nombre es Raven Uchiha y viviré junto a su casa de ahora en adelante-

-Zero Kiryuu, tu vecino…un placer-dijo lo ultimo con el mismo tono sarcástico de antes

-lo mismo digo Zero-kun-dijo ella, regreso la mano del peli plata a donde se encontraba antes de estrecharla y dio media vuelta para cuidar la tetera-así que ¿Eres hijo único Zero-kun?-

"_¿Zero-kun?" _se pregunto a si mismo el chico analizando la manera en que la chica le llamaba…finalmente suspiró resignado y tomó la inteligente decisión de no discutir

-no, tengo un hermano gemelo y una hermana menor-

-¿y cómo se llaman?-pregunto notoriamente interesada

-mi hermano se llama Ichiru y mi hermana se llama María-

-¿tú eres el mayor?-Raven sirvió en dos tazas te caliente

-si-

-bueno yo también tengo dos hermanos mayores, el más grande se llama Itachi y el otro se llama Sasuke-conto ella sentándose a la mesa y colocando la taza frente al chico-¿de donde eres?-

-de Okinawa, mis padres viven allá-

-¿en serio? Yo viví algún tiempo de niña allá, pero después tuvimos que irnos a Londres-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto por primera vez en ese momento comenzando a participar en la ronda de preguntas

Raven torció la boca en una mueca divertida-la empresa de papa crecía y quería expandirse hacia Londres, así que dejo la de aquí a cargo de su ex socio Orochimaru y nos fuimos-

-¿ex socio?-

-si, Orochimaru era un pedófilo en potencia y mi padre lo cacho…-la Uchiha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna-bueno, la cosa es que casi le hace algo a Sasuke y mi padre se puso mas que furioso…lo corrió y le dijo que no quería volver a ver su cara o lo asesinaría en el acto…y desde entonces nadie lo volvió a decir-

-pobre de tu hermano, debió ser traumante-

-por supuesto, anduvo nervioso como perrito chihuahueño como por 1 año-comento ella recordando la expresión de miedo de su pobre hermano-háblame de tu familia-pidió cambiando de tema drásticamente

-Mi madre se llama Shizuka y mi padre se llama Kakashi, mi madre tiene una floristería cerca de casa y mi padre es profesor en una secundaria, no tenemos mucho dinero pero al menos nos alcanza para sobrevivir-

-¿y que estudia tu hermano? ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?-

-mi hermano esta estudiando medicina en Okinawa y mi hermana tiene 18 años, entrará a la universidad este año-hizo una pausa y suspiró-aun no tiene idea de lo que va a estudiar, pero insistió algún tiempo que quería venir a vivir acá, conmigo-

-bueno, eres su hermano, ¿a que hermano menor no le gusta estar con sus hermanos mayores?-

-ella es demasiado…posesiva conmigo e Ichiru, algunos decían que estaba enamorada de nosotros pero ella solo insistía que éramos sus hermanos y de nadie más-

-oh, bueno, eso lo entiendo, yo también soy muy celosa con Sasuke e Itachi-

-bien, tu turno, háblame de tu familia-dijo él tomando la taza y dando un sorbo, su cuerpo agradeció al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior

-bueno…mi padre fundo la empresa Uchiha Corp., mi madre es arquitecto, aunque no ejerce, ella diseño la casa de Okinawa y la de Derby en Inglaterra, son…casas sencillas, a mi madre no le gusta lo excéntrico-Raven dio un trago a su te y bajo la mirada al líquido-mi padre se llama Fugaku y mi madre Mikoto, ellos actualmente un viven en Derby, Sasuke vive en New York e Itachi vive aquí en Tokio pero viaja mucho, así que le ayudo con algunos asuntos de la empresa aquí-

Zero dejo la taza vacía en la mesa y suspiró-mañana es sábado-susurro para si mismo pero ella le escucho

-¿tienes que ir a la facultad?-interrogo, el negó con la cabeza, Raven vio su reloj de muñeca y torció la boca, se sonrojo un poco al analizar lo que iba a decir y suspiró-quédate aquí a dormir, sigue lloviendo y ya es tarde-

-solo…solo por esta vez-acepto Zero agachando la cabeza tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que quería aparecer en sus mejillas, ella sonrió y se levanto para acomodar la cama donde se quedaría su ahora amigo…

**-0-**

Suspiró y el vaho empaño el vidrio de la ventana, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y aun así, hacia un poco de frio matinal.

-quien lo diría-susurro la pelinegra con una sonrisa y salió de su habitación encaminándose a la cocina, al llegar al pie de la escalera, la puerta se abrió mostrando al peli plata que había dormido en la habitación contigua a la suya debido a la torrencial lluvia del día anterior-ohayo-saludo alegre la chica

-ohayo-respondió él

-anoche lave tu ropa y la metí a la secadora, ¿Quieres que te la traiga?-el chico asintió y la escucho bajar las escaleras, decidió seguirla

Le devolvió su ropa al chico que volvió a subir para cambiarse, ella se quedo en la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno y cuando el mayor bajo de nuevo, ambos desayunaron.

-debo volver a mi casa-anunció Zero cuando termino

-ok-aceptó ella comenzando a recoger los trastes que usaron-¿puedo ir después a tu casa?-

-haz lo que quieras-dijo el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonrió

-siempre lo hago Zero-kun-dijo Uchiha divertida y comenzó a lavar los trastes, Zero se quedo de pie, inmóvil en la puerta de la cocina, sonrió disimuladamente y continuo su camino de regreso a casa…aunque en ese lugar, se había sentido bastante cómodo…

**Continuara…**

**Saaa~ como no tengo reviews del cap anterior u.u aquí me despido, esperando que les guste y que ahora si me dejen review T~T, asi que nos vemos.**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


End file.
